The Daily Life Of Roxanne Weasley
by PotterFan112
Summary: I made this story because there aren't much stories about Roxanne. Roxanne Weasley has finally gone to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She makes new friends and is, like her father and brother, a troublemaker. As the years go by, many events take place. But what happens when she falls in love with a bad boy? Will he love her back? M for future chapters and safety.


**1- Rule One: Roxy Rules**

The eleven year old girl waved good-bye to her parents. This was it. She was going to Hogwarts! She smiled and looked down at her wand. It was dragon heart-string, birch, 11¼ inches. It had a cool pattern. And Roxanne Weasley was definetely cool. Her brother, Fred Weasley, had gone off with his friends and his cousin, James Sirius Potter. They were going to start their fifth year at Hogwarts. Roxanne set off to find a compartment. Her owl, Rodrigo, hooted happily. He was an eagle owl. Roxanne dragged her trunk away and found a compartment. There were only two boys in it.

" Hi. Can I come in? It's just, the other compartments are full." Roxanne said.

" Sure." the boys said in unison. Roxanne sat down on a seat and there was an awkward silence.

" I'm Roxanne Weasley, by the way." Roxanne told the boys.

" Pleasure. I'm Owen McGee and this is my twin, Hamish McGee. We're from Scotland." one of the boys said in a Scottish accent.

" You're _twins_?" Roxanne asked incredously. The boys nodded. Sure enough, there was no doubt about it. Roxanne took a good look at the boys. They had the same, pale-ish skin, the same brown eyes, the same dark hair. The only slight difference was was that Hamish had curlier hair. They both looked handsome. They'd probably about the same height when they stood up, Roxanne mused. " Wow."

" Tha's what they all say." Hamish smirked.

" Wait- did ya say yeh were a Weasley?" Owen asked and Roxanne nodded. " I heard about 'em! They helped out a lot in the Second War! Are you by any chance related to Ronald Weasley?"

" He's my Uncle. And before you ask, I am related to Harry Potter, but not my blood. My Aunt Ginny married him." Roxanne explained. Everyone had always asked if she were related to Harry Potter. She had no idea why.

" Wicked." the twins said simultaneously. There was a hoot and the boys looked at Roxanne's owl.

" Oh, this is my owl, Rodrigo. He's an eagle owl."

" Cool. I've got an owl too." Hamish said and, sure enough, there was a snowy owl, with big amber eyes. " Her name's Krissy."

" I've got a toad..." Owen mumbled sadly and pulled out a toad from his pocket.

" What's his name?" Roxanne asked.

" Perbibicus." Owen smiled. Roxanne raised her eyebrows. And so, the three of them got along just like friends. Roxanne had learned that they were half-bloods. They talked about Quidditch teams, which subjects they would mostly like, and, most importantly, which House they wanted to be in.

" I want to be in Gryffindor!" Roxanne exclaimed triumphantly.

" Me too! High-five!" Hamish shouted with glee and waited for Roxanne to give him a high-five.

" Er, what's a high-five?"

" You don't know what a high-five is?" Hamish asked incredously. Roxanne shook her head. Hamish showed her how to do a high-five.

" What about you, Owen? Which House do you want to go in?" Roxanne asked.

" I don't really mind, actually. As long as I'm no in Slytherin, I'm happy." Owen replied. The three of them just kept talking and talking until the door opened. A small girl with long, curly black hair came in. She had electric blue eyes.

" Can I sit here? My sister kicked me out of her compartment. I can understand if you don't-"

" Of course you can sit here." Roxanne said and the boys scowled. The girl sat down next to Roxanne.

" I'm Bianca Geller." the girl said.

" Roxanne Weasley." Roxanne replied.

" Pleasure." Bianca replied. " Oh, I see you're sitting next to the Scots. I'd avoid them if I were you. Nasty temper."

" Hypocrite." Owen snarled and looked away. Roxanne was confused.

" That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" she rounded on Bianca.

" Sorry, it's the truth. They're my neighbours. I have to live in Inverness. Don't ask why. Anyway Scotland's lovely. Scottish people, however... well, like I said. They're a bunch of hotheads. Especially those two." Bianca said, indicating Owen and Hamish. They just ignored her though Roxanne thought she could see Hamish clenching his fist.

" Scottish people are lovely. If you've got a problem with them, I suggest you leave." Roxanne told Bianca. She looked shocked.

" I- fine! Stick around with those mangy losers!" Bianca yelled and stormed off.

" She's got anger issues." Owen said.

" Yeah, she's a right nasty git. Anyway that's the trolley coming now." Roxanne said as the boys snickered. They got chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, packets of droobles and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

" I've got Albus Dumbledore!" Owen exclaimed.

" He's common. I've got 21 of him! Oh, I've got Hermione Granger! She's rare!" Hamish said happily.

" I've got Uncle Harry." Roxanne muttered and looked at her Uncle's face. He was uncommon. Everyone tried to have him. She then took another chocolate card and got her Uncle Ron. He was rare. " Now I've got my Uncle Ron."

" Wow. Yeh're lucky. Yeh git all the good ones." Owen sighed. Roxanne smirked. Roxanne decided to go out for a walk around to peek into people's compartment's and all when she bumped into a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He had two muscly, gorilla-looking cronies.

" Watch were your going." the blond snapped and Roxanne muttered an insult at him. " Ah, you must be a Weasley. Augustus Perkins. This is Ignity Hogmy and Tonius Rope."

" I really don't give a rat's butt who you are, Perkins. Just get out of my sight." Roxanne snarled. For some reason, Roxanne knew that Perkins shouldn't be trusted. With his evil smirk and all.

" Quite an attitude you got there. Hogmy, Rope. I think it's time we show this Weasley how to treat her superiors." Perkins smirked.

" Ha! I hope you don't mean yourself. Stupid little git." Roxanne snapped at Perkins. His face was priceless.

" How dare you-" he started saying but before an insult could cross his mind, Owen and Hamish were already at her side.

" Care to finish that, Perkins?" Hamish asked in a fake sweet voice.

" C'mon." Perkins said to his cronies and they walked out of sight.

" Wait- how d'you know his name?" Roxanne asked the twins as they walked back to their compartment.

" Another neighbour." Owen grimaced.

" Wow. You have horrible neighbours." Roxanne pointed out. The boys laughed. When they were safely back in their compartments again, they began talking when two people outside their compartment were looking lost.

" Maybe we should invite them in." Owen suggested.

" Nah." Hamish and Roxanne said simultaneously. Owen shook his head and let them in anyway. Hamish glared at his twin.

" I'm Alexia Cole." the girl, who was tall and had long, golden, wavy hair and hazel eyes said.

" I'm Chris Knitely." the boy said. He was also tall and had brown, ruffly hair with freckles and brown eyes.

" I'm Hamish McGee."

" Owen McGee. His twin." Owen pointed at Hamish.

" Roxanne Weasley." Roxanne said. They all got to know each other more. Alexia had a cat called Felix and Chris had an owl called Grook. They talked for hours, exchanging cards and once again talking about Quidditch and which House they wanted to be in. Chris and Alexia both said Gryffindor.

" That's the train stopping. We're there." Alexia said and everyone got changed into their robes. Roxanne just put the robes over her clothes and had it done with the easy way. Hamish followed her lead. Everyone waited for about ten minutes until they were told to get their trunks. They got ready and filed out of the compartment. They went on the platform where they saw Hagrid. Roxanne knew him because everyone in her family spoke so highly of him. Roxanne saw her cousin, Lily Luna, go into the boats. She had forgotten that her cousin was a first year, too. Roxanne got into a boat with Alexia and a couple of other first years. She wished that the twins and Chris could be in the same boat, but they got seperated. The water was calm and dark. Roxanne had an interesting thought of swimming in it.

" You don't want to do that. You're not allowed anyway. My brother says that there's a Giant Squid in there that eat people. It's a real sea monster! My brother says he's seen it himself. Then there's the merpeople. Nasty bunch! And I heard that there were Grindylows in there, too. Horrible creatures." Alexia voiced her opinion when Roxanne had said that they could probably go swimming in it. When they reached the school grounds they were led to this great, huge door. The castle was huge.

" Wow." Roxanne heard Alexia say as the great doors opened to allow them passage. There was a man standing there. Roxanne assumed that he was to welcome them.

" Hello. I'm Professor Longbottom and I'm your Deputy Headmaster. Through these doors you will be welcomed by a feast. But before you can enjoy your meal, you will bes sorted in to four Houses. These Houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once sorted, you will try to achieve House points for your House. Your achievements will earn you points, while your failures or misdeeds will take them away. At the end of each school year, the House with the most House points will win the House Cup. Follow me, please." the man, Professor Longbottom, said. Professor Longbottom led the kids into the Great Hall. There were a lot of whispers echoing around the place. Roxanne looked around. She saw her brother from the Gryffindor table giving her the thumbs-up. She smiled nervously at him. When the new first-years where at the end of the Hall, all talking ceased. In front of her was a stool with a hat she knew to be the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat burst into a song that caught Roxanne off guard.

_Oh, you may think that I'm not pretty,_

_But I'm not all you see,_

_For I am a thinking cap,_

_I'm clever as can be,_

_There's nothing inside your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on, go on,_

_and I'll tell you were you shall be._

_Oh, you may be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart. _

_You may be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where the kind and loving go,_

_Hufflepuffs are good finders,_

_you'll find your friends for evermore,, _

_If that's who you are, then so,_

_in Hufflepuff you shall go!_

_Or you may well be in Ravenclaw,_

_where the intelligent go,_

_their intellect and knowledge,_

_will help them in every way,_

_the Ravenclaws are sharp at mind,_

_Because they are so clever,_

_They'll always find their kind!_

_And you may well be in Slytherin,_

_where the cunning and sneaky go, _

_ther slyness and cunningness,_

_set them all apart._

_So if you want to know,_

_in which House you belong,_

_All you need to do is,_

_to put me on!_

There was clapping and cheering as the song ended. Roxanne didn't know why. It was the stupidest and lamest song that she had ever heard.

" When I call your names, you will sit on this stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your Houses. Mulrooney, Simon." Professor Longbottom said and read the list.

" RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted and everybody clapped. People were sorted into different Houses one by one.

" Geller, Bianca." Professor Longbottom said loudly and clearly. Roxanne paid full attention now. She watched as Bianca sat on the stool, all brave-like.

" SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted. The Slytherins all cheered.

" Knitely, Chris." Professor Longbottom called out.

" GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled and the Gryffindors errupted in applause.

" Perkins, Augustus." Professor Longbottom said. Roxanne paid even more attention than she had done with Bianca.

" SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled. His cronies were also put in Slytherin.

" McGee, Owen." Professor Longbottom called out. Roxanne saw Owen sit on the stool, visibly shaking.

" RAVENCLAW!" the Hat boomed. The Ravenclaws cheered. Roxanne smiled. Yes, Owen was deffinetely intelligent.

" McGee, Hamish." Professor Longbottom said. Hamish literally stalked over to the Sorting Hat, all brave.

" GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat bellowed and Hamish went over to join the cheering Gryffindors.

" Cole, Alexia." Professor Longbottom said. Alexia walked over to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat seemed to be taking a longer time with her than anybody else.

" GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat boomed and Alexia joined the Gryffindors.

" Potter, Lily." Professor Longbottom smiled. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Roxanne rolled her eyes. Just because she was famous Harry Potter's daughter, it didn't mean that they all had to just hold their breath. Lily had the Hat on her head and then there was complete silence.

" GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and the Gryffindors errupted into applause, delighted to have another Potter in their House. Roxanne faked a yawn. A lot of people passed by and Roxanne stopped paying attention at all. She began day-dreaming. Everyone had been sorted now and there were only three people left.

" Weasley, Roxanne." Professor Longbottom called out. Roxanne, however, did not come up. All eyes were on her. How did they know that she was Roxanne, she wondered. Then she realized that she was the only girl left. Roxanne still didn't have the energy to walk up to the stool. She kept on day-dreaming.

" I said, Weasley, Roxanne." Professor Longbottom cleared his voice. Roxanne still didn't move. Oh, look, this was her first time at Hogwarts and she was already causing trouble, Roxanne mused.

" WEASLEY!" Professor Longbottom said loudly and then she snapped her attention to him.

" Yes?" she asked as politely as she could. She saw people snickering around her.

" Come here so the Sorting Hat can sort you into your House." Professor Longbottom ordered as though she were some kind of dog. People had told Roxanne that Professor Longbottom was a great guy. Liars, ,Roxanne thought. But then she thought that she could hear a snicker coming from Professor Longbottom. She sighed and walked up to her stool. As she did so, she saw Alexia shaking her head, Owen doing a facepalm and Hamish was grinning. Chris was just staring at her blankly.

" Ah, another Weasley?" the Sorting Hat muttered.

" Duh. Idiot." Roxanne mumbled to the Hat.

" Well, you've got an attitude. Then again, all Weasleys have that. Must run in the family. You are clever, but I'm not sure that Ravenclaw would be the best place for you. You are very loyal, but Hufflepuff isn't for you. Hmm... you are a leader. Maybe a Slytherin... but I sense courage and bravery in you. Yes, very brave little one. Better be- GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed the `GRYFFINDOR!´ part and the Gryffindors clapped and cheered and whooped. The two last people were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Headmistress stood up.

" To our old students, welcome to another year of Hogwarts. To our first years, welcome. There is an important notice that I would like to make: First years should know that it is forbidden to enter The Forbidden Forest. Also, third room in the fourth floor corridor is absolutely forbidden. Entering the room may get you expelled. Thank-you. Enjoy the feast!" Professor McGonagall said. Roxanne sat next to Alexia and Chris. Hamish was opposite her, next to a boy named Tom Finnigan.

" That was wicked! I wish I had done that!" Hamish grinned at Roxanne.

" I know. I really wasn't bothered at all." Roxanne smiled.

" That was not funny! You could've gotten into serious trouble! Maybe even expelled!" Alexia told Roxanne off.

" Pfft. Who gets expelled for not sitting on a stool?" Roxanne scoffed. Hamish muttered his agreement to Roxanne's comment.

" Yeah, well, it might've been funny to you, but what will happen when your parents will find out?" Alexia asked smugly.

" I don't know, I'm not a Seer! But who says they will find out?" Roxanne smirked.

" I'm sure your brother will tell them!"

" Doubt it. Besides, my Mum wouldn't be bothered much about it and my Dad would be super pleased." Roxanne told Alexia. Alexia just dropped the subject.

" Anyway, I'm so glad we're in Gryffindor!" Alexia squealed so loudly that Hamish put a hand to his ear.

" Me too! My parents will be super pleased!" Roxanne smiled excitedly.

" Why'd you always say `super´?" Alexia asked.

" Dunno. Old habit. Now let's eat, I'm starving!" Roxanne exclaimed. She grabbed a large chunk of meat and plunked it on her plate. Everyone feasted and had a glorious meal. Roxanne thought that this was the best meal she'd ever had. She grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and started jugging it.

" JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG!" Hamish egged Roxanne on. Alexia joined in. Roxanne finished and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

" Alexia, what did the Sorting Hat tell you?" Roxanne asked.

" Well, it was mainly deciding which House to put me in. It was torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but in the end, it said Gryffindor." Alexia explained, Roxanne merely nodded. To be honest, she hadn't bee listening at all. She had been too busy practicing high-fives with Hamish. Alexia noticed this and rolled her eyes. After everyone had finished feasting, Professor McGonagall had said that it was time to go to bed.

" First year Gryffindors, over here!" a tall boy said. The first year Gryffindors followed the boy and the girl who had been next to him to Gryffindor Tower. They walked up to a portrait of a fat lady.

" _Artetonia_." the girl said and the portrait swung open. She and the boy led the first years to the common room. " This is the Gryffindor Common Room. On your right there are the first year girl dormitories and on your left there are the first year boy dormitries. Off to bed."

Roxanne muttered something incoherent as she and Alexia went to the Girl's Dormitory. Other first year girls followed them in and they changed into their pyjamas. Roxanne climbed into her bed." Night, Alexia."

" Good-night Roxy." Alexia replied. Roxanne didn't usually go to bed until three am, but she was exhausted. She wondered what was in the third room on the fourth floor corridor until she fell asleep.

**A/N: OK, so how was that? Good, bad, a little bit of both? Reviews please!**


End file.
